


Grateful

by LilSisBarton34



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Brotherly Affection, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreaking, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Phil Coulson & Pepper Potts Friendship, Phil never dies, Sick Character, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSisBarton34/pseuds/LilSisBarton34
Summary: My name is Gracie Maria Stark. I'm eight years old and my Dad is Tony Stark, the famous Iron man and protector of New York. My Mom is Pepper Stark, CEO of Stark industries, a huge technology and former weapons industry. But this isn't about my parents, this is about me.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. The day I was born

It was snowing the day I was born, beautiful snowflakes falling from the sky. Each a different shape and pattern from the other. The ground was blanketed with snow that looked so soft and fluffy, the trees covered in snow that looked like icing sugar. It was the fifth of November, strange for it to be snowing so early in New York. My parents say that the weather knew I was coming and snowed to celebrate my birth. It was a slow birth for my Mom, but she was strong and endured. They told me how happy and overjoyed they felt when they finally held me in their arms, they showed me pictures of myself as a tiny day old baby.

"Oh Tony... Oh Tony... She's so beautiful!" Pepper cried,  
She was sitting up in the hospital bed, Dad was beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist. I was in my Mom's arms as I wailed my little lungs out, small and red. Nurses were prepping different check ups for me and Mom while my parents just soaked in the fact they had a daughter.  
"Our daughter... Graciella. Graciella Maria Stark." Tony whispered in wonder,  
"I'm sorry sir, ma'am, but we have to check your daughter now to make sure she's healthy and her vitals are good." A nurse asked with a smile,  
"What exact testing are you doing? I won't have you doing any unnecessary testing on my daughter." Dad said sharply, his parent instincts already kicking in.  
"Tony, they won't do anything to hurt her. They wouldn't risk getting on your bad side. It's okay." Pepper chuckled,  
"We promise we won't keep her any longer then we have to, we're only doing the basic testing like her blood for serious genetic, metabolic, hormonal and functional disorders. We'll also do a rating on the Apgar scale, a congenital heart disease screening, a hearing test and her blood test will screen up to 60 possible disorders. Alright?"

Dad looked into my tiny, screwed up face and nodded. The nurse gently took me out of my Mom's arms and rushed me into another room to get tested. Another nurse started cleaning Mom up and testing her vitals, then the nurse told them that Pepper was fine. Several minutes later they heard murmured conversations coming from the other room and quick footsteps walking back into the room. The nurse looked at them and smiled, 

"While we were testing your daughter we heard her heart murmur, an abnormal whooshing sound caused by blood not flowing properly. Sometimes this happens at birth but we'd like to make an extra scan to make sure she's fine. Is that Alright?"

My parents nodded as Pepper gripped onto Tony's hand. They were both scared to find out if something was wrong, if I turned out wrong. Another few minutes past and I started screaming and crying again, my parents gripped onto each other. There faces were in pain as they listened to my heartbreaking cries. Then a nurse walked out with me bundled in a pink blanket, she rested me back in my Mom's grateful embrace. She stepped back and straightened her shirt with a grim look, my parents looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Dad asked frantically,  
"I'm sorry... your daughter has a heart disease called Hypoplastic left heart syndrome."  
The room fell into silence, I was feeding off of Mom as my parents stared at the nurse. Pepper's eyes began to water as she sobbed.  
"What do you mean? What is It?" Tony said, his voice cracking.  
"Hypoplastic left heart syndrome is a birth defect that affects normal blood flow through the heart. As the baby develops during pregnancy, the left side of the heart does not form correctly. This is a very serious condition that needs surgery or other procedures soon after birth. I'm sorry... only 70% of children with this condition won't live past the age of three or four."

My parents started to cry and as they looked at my tiny face, my Dad brushed his thumb over my soft cheek. They held me close to their chests as I stopped drinking and started to fall asleep.

"Pep... do you think she got this because of me? Because of my heart problems?" Dad whispered,  
"No... No Tony, your heart problems are completely different to hers... when does she have to go into surgery? What types of surgeries do you have to do?"  
"Treatment for hypoplastic left heart syndrome requires either a three-step surgical procedure called staged palliation or a heart transplant. The three steps consist of the following procedures: Norwood Procedure — This procedure is performed shortly after birth. It converts the right ventricle into the main ventricle pumping blood to both the lungs and the body. The main pulmonary artery and the aorta are connected and the main pulmonary artery is cut off from the two branching pulmonary arteries that direct blood to each side of the lungs. Instead, a connection called a shunt is placed between the pulmonary arteries and the aorta to supply blood to the lungs.  
Bi-directional Glenn Operation — This operation usually is performed about six months after the Norwood to divert half of the blood to the lungs when circulation through the lungs no longer needs as much pressure from the ventricle. The shunt to the pulmonary arteries is disconnected and the right pulmonary artery is connected directly to the superior vena cava, the vein that brings deoxygenated blood from the upper part of the body to the heart. This sends half of the deoxygenated blood directly to the lungs without going through the ventricle.  
Fontan Operation — This is the third stage, usually performed about 18 to 36 months after the Glenn. It connects the inferior vena cava, the blood vessel that drains deoxygenated blood from the lower part of the body into the heart, to the pulmonary artery by creating a channel through or just outside the heart to direct blood to the pulmonary artery. At this stage, all deoxygenated blood flows passively through the lungs."

"If she has any chance of survival, will these surgeries help her?"  
"We can't ensure that she'll survive past the age of five, but we'll get our best doctors and do everything we can to try to save her."


	2. The flight

My parents had researched the best hospitals and medic team for HLHS and after contacting other parents whose children had survived HLHS and talking to them, they decided where to go. My surgery was to be conducted tomorrow at the Children’s Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP). They had talked to the parents of Lilly, a four year old girl who was a survivor of HLHS. She had had her final surgery at CHOP and her parents had nothing but good words and heartfelt stories about the team that handled Lilly's surgery. Dr. Spray, the world-renowned pediatric cardiac surgeon who had been Lilly's surgeon would be mine. My parents contacted them and organized the date of my first surgery, they were reassured that they did more than 800 surgeries each year, giving them a level of expertise that few can match. He was compassionate and caring, showing how much they would try and help me. Finally it was set and I was bundled up in our private jet, heading towards Philadelphia. My Dad's best friend Rhodey was with us, for moral support. There had been tears when he first met me.

"Aw man Tony... you and Pepper are both so brave. She's... She's gonna be a strong one too, just like her Dad." Rhodey said as he blinked back tears,  
"Thank you Rhodey, you're right. She's gonna be strong, smart, stubborn and caring just like her Dad." Pepper whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"She's gonna be sensible, beautiful, clinical and funny just like her Mom." Tony said with a smile.  
"Do you want to hold Gracie? She should meet her uncle after all." Pepper laughed as she wiped the tears off her face.

Rhodey nodded and my Mom lifted me into his arms, it was still snowing in New York so I was wearing a light blue one-piece snow suit with a warm hat. My snowsuit covered my hands and feet so there was no chance of the cold getting in. When Rhodey held me in his arms I opened my tiny eyes and blinked up at him, my brown orbs looking at the smiling man above me. I made a small baby coo as I watched him owlishly.  
"Oh, she's got Tony's eyes! Oh guys, she really is beautiful. A pretty little genius no doubt, isn't that right little Gracie?" Rhodey laughed,

Pepper nodded with a soft smile and they all started walking up the stairs to the jet, I was still in Rhodey's arms. We settled down in our seats as my Dad ordered drinks for him and Rhodey, Mom settled for sparkling water. I started to whine and fuss, on the verge of tears. Rhodey quickly handed me back to Pepper who started to feed me, that calmed me right down. Tony couldn't take his eyes off of me as I lay there and drank milk, Pepper softly stroking my arm. The heating was turned up and they all shed their coats, Mom handed me to Dad so he could get me out of my snow gear. When all of that was off Rhodey could see the red, footed-sleeper with a small Iron man face over my heart. My little tufts of light Auburn hair sticking up because my hat was taken off. My hair was the exact same shade as my Mom's, yet my eyes and face shape resembled my Dad. There was no mistaking I was a Stark.

"Of course Tony bought his own products, I'll admit, she looks adorable in It!" Rhodey exclaimed,  
"So... her first surgery is tomorrow. It's called the Norwood procedure, after that we head home and then we head back for her second surgery six months after her first." Tony murmered as he held me close to his chest, I watched his arc reactor glow in fascination.  
Heavy silence settled over the room, my Dad told me that him and Pepper had been so scared. That they knew the risks they were taking, they knew the cost of what would happen if the surgery failed. He said it terrified him, the thought of loosing me.  
"Look man, you gotta stay positive. Gracie doesn't have a chance if you give up hope for her. She's counting on you and Pepper to be there for her, to be the loving, happy parents you would have been if she wasn't sick. She needs you, she needs you more now than ever."  
"I know." Dad said,

Then Tony just broke down, he started to cry and sob his heart out. He cried because for once in his life, he was powerless. Powerless to save his baby daughter. Pepper sniffled and got up to sit next to Tony, she wrapped her arms around them and buried her face in Tony's shoulder. Rhodey came and sat on the other side of Tony, unused tears glistening in his eyes. For once in his life, my Dad opened up and let Pepper and Rhodey see how distraught and heartbroken he felt. It wasn't fair, some people were born healthy and others weren't. They stayed there for the duration of the flight, holding me while they still could. I was sleeping for most of the flight in Tony's arms but like all things the flight ended and my terrifying future loomed in front of me. My parents got off and into a waiting car with Happy at the wheel already, he looked me over and smiled. Mom strapped me into my carseat as Dad and Rhodey got in the back with me and Mom. The car door closed and our drive to the hospital started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilly is a real girl that actually went through with the three stages of surgery at CHOP and is currantly healthy and happy.


	3. Norwood procedure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a while, I've been dealing with my own health issues and have just gotten the time to write another chapter.
> 
> ~Lily

My parents were in the waiting room with Rhodey, I was currently in the middle of the Norwood procedure. The first of three surgeries to try and prolong my life. My first surgery was gonna last 6-8 hours and is the most complicated out of all three procedures. The first step in the surgery was to build a new aorta, the main path from the heart to the body. Then the doctors had to make the right ventricle pump blood to the body through the new aorta. The final step was to make the right ventricle pump blood to the lungs through a new path to the pulmonary artery, the main path from the heart to the lungs. So they were basically remodeling my failing heart through open heart surgery. 

My Mom and Dad weren't taking the wait very well though. They were pacing back and forth while trying not to freak out or cry, sitting down every once in a while but constantly bouncing their feet or fidgeting. Even Rhodey couldn't stay still as he fumbled with a loose string on his pants and kept shifting in his chair. 

Everyone was avoiding their phones because news of me had gotten out that I'd been born and everyone all around the world was excited and waiting to hear my gender or see a picture of me. News that I had been born was even being broadcasted on the radio... it's all a bit much if you ask me. Sure, my Dad's Iron man and I'm the heir to Stark industries but STILL! I was just a baby, yeesh! A very sick baby at that, but no one knew that yet. Well... almost no one. Phil Coulson, Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff knew about me because they're from an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. Dad told me that Natasha was a spy that pretended to work for him that called herself Natalie. Mom was only a month pregnant with me then, she didn't even know she was pregnant. 

"Jesus Pepper... I..." Tony started as he paced up and down the room,  
"What is it?" Pepper asked softly as she gripped onto the edge of her chair as her knuckles turned white.  
"I'm... I'm supposed to be fucking Iron man! But I... but... I can't do a single DAMN thing to help her! I can't just sit here as our daughter's in there with people doing God knows what to her when she's unprotected!" Tony shouted as he wound his hands in his hair and pulled them in all directions from fear.  
"Tony, come here. I know this is hard, believe me I know. She's my daughter too and I'm just as worried... but these doctors are professionals and was recommended for their care and high success rate. They're not doing things to hurt Gracie, they're doing everything in their power to save her. So please come here and sit with me, because I need you. I-I need you Tony and you need me too." Mom reassured as her voice cracked near the end and tears filled her eyes.

Dad walked over to Mom with regret in his eyes and sat down beside his wife, he pulled Mom into a strong embrace and listened to her cry. He held back his tears, wanting to look strong, to keep it together and show Pepper that they would be fine and get through this. He failed miserably and buried his face in her neck as his own tears soaked into her skin. Rhodey looked away and quickly wiped his eyes, feeling like this was a private moment between Tony and Pepper.

"They've been in there for three hours so far and hopefully they'll be done in another three hours. Then we can see our baby girl and help her recover." Mom said as she finally stopped crying.  
"Y-yeah, okay. We'll see her then." Dad whispered,  
Just then the doors opened and Natasha and Phil walked in. Mom, Dad and Uncle Rhodey looked up in surprise, they hadn't been expecting visitors.  
"Pepper, Tony, congratulations on having a girl. We're very sorry to hear about her... condition." Phil said as a little sadness creeped in,  
"Thank you, her name is Graciella. She's in... She's..." Tony trailed off with a look of pain on his face.  
"We know, but if it's any consolation I think she'll be fine. She's got one heck of a pair of parents and has strong blood flowing in her. If she's anything like her Dad then she's a survivor." Natasha said confidently.  
They all shared a smile and felt the sad and depressed vibes evaporate a little to make way for hope.  
"We got you this as a little present-" Phil said,  
"Phil did, I didn't. He's a sucker for little kids." Natasha interupted,  
"Agent Romanoff! That's not true!" Phil exclaimed in embarrassment,  
"And you don't even wanna know about his obsession with Captain America." Natasha smirked,  
"Natasha! Anyway, here you go! It's for Graciella." Phil said hastily changing the subject and handing Tony a wrapped gift.  
Dad snorted when he saw the S.H.I.E.L.D printed wrapping paper with their logo all over it.  
"Oh Phil, how kind of you! You really didn't have to." Mom smiled,  
"No really, it's the least I could do." He said smiling sadly,

Dad took a deep breath before unwrapping the present and taking out the gifts. It was a tiny little short sleeved baby bodysuit with no legs that said "hello world" in a pretty font. It was light blue with little beautiful flowers all around the letters, there was also tiny baby shoes that were white with dark blue patterns all across and brown leather on the soles. Dad smiled at Phil in gratitude and handed them to Mom to have a look. 

"Thanks Phil, we mean it." Tony said,  
"Don't mention it, it's fine." He replied,  
"Well as much as we'd like to stay to keep you company and see Graciella we have to bounce. We've got business to finish so we'll have to meet her another day." Natasha said as she and Phil walked towards the door.  
"Well thank you for coming, see you guys!" Pepper called out,  
"Bye." Rhodey said with a wave,  
They heard the door close and looked back at the clothes.  
"Oh man, I completely forgot to get a gift for Gracie! I knew I was missing something!" Rhodey groaned slapping his forehead in revelation.  
Pepper and Tony laughed at Rhodey.   
"That's okay, you can just buy us diner at that new shawarma place back in town."  
"Tony! You don't have to give us anything Rhodey, don't listen to that bastard!" Mom sighed,  
"Aww man!" Everyone burst into laughter that slowly turned into tears and sobs.   
Only two more hours till my surgery would be done.


	4. A/N

Hi guys, sorry this isn't a chapter update.

I just wanted to say I just posted a writing competion today that anyone can join. If you're interested you can find it in my list of stories, this is open to any ages and any type of stories! If you want more details it explains it all there on the competition.

I hope to see some of you guys there!


	5. Chapter 5

My surgery was done, everything was successful and I was recovering well. I would stay in the hospital for two weeks so the nurses could monitor me and make sure I really was making a full recovery. They were also going to teach Mom and Dad how to properly look after me, to have a support system of family or friends, to keep me properly medicated and to keep me safe from infections. It was a nerve wrecking time for them, they were scared they'd do something wrong. Parenting a baby in itself is a huge act of bravery and anyone that has a kid knows how hard it was and how scared they first were. Well, having a sick baby with so many more needs and with my life hanging in their hands, they were petrified.

I was kept in a colorful room with soft blankets and kind nurses that would smile at me and talk in baby voices. Something amazing, that my parents still talk about to this day, was how kind and caring the staff were. It was like they each loved me in their own way and wanted me to get better as much as my parents. Even though I dont remember my time in the hospital, I'm sure they influenced how I grew up. I learned that the amount of attention you give a baby is crucial to them developing. Even if you feed them and play with them and just be there, it's not enough. You have to talk to them with smiles and show your love in the way you look at them and talk, it's true, there was a scientific research done on it.

My parents met another family there who's son had just undergone the Norwood procedure, they had immediately bonded over their experiences. Donovan, Willow and Cohen's baby, was a skinny baby boy that was really struggling for his life. His dark skin looked dull and his breaths were shallow. They had someone with him 24/7 In case things went downhill. Mom and Willow often went on walks together and talked about their lives, I think Mom enjoyed having a friend. Dad barely left my bedside though, he would smile and make funny faces at me when I was awake and simply stroke my wispy hair when I was sleeping. Those two weeks in the hospital for my parents seemed to last forever, they must have been anxious to get home and to leave the blank white hallways and bustle of people clad in scrubs and waistcoats.

Rhodey stayed with my parents the whole time in the hospital, he's probably the one that kept my Dad sane when Pepper was out. Eventually two weeks passed and my doctor discharged me from the hospital, my wound was healing and he said everything looked fine with no hint of any infections. I had to take special medicines that I still can't pronounce, they're long and hard to say. When we were flying back to New York where my new house awaited, Mom and Dad got a call from Happy.

"Glad you're coming home Mr. Stark! I'm on my way to pick you four up right now, how you holding up though Tony?"  
"Thanks Happy, ugh, I'm doing fine. Everything's fine. Gracie's doing well, Pepper and I are doing as well as we can. Oh and Happy? Make sure the car's warm for Gracie, she can't wear her snow outfit in the carseat or she'll be uncomfortable and I want her to be warm."  
"Sure Tony, I'll see you guys when you land!"  
"How's Happy doing?" Pepper asked absent mindedly,  
"He sounds happy to see us, I think he's doing okay." Tony replied,

I started to fuss in my carseat, having woken up from my nap. My face scrunched up and my mouth opened wide in a quieter than normal wail. Tony jumped up and unbuckled my seatbelt, he scooped me into his arms and rocked me back and forth as he whispered soothing things into my ear. Mom smiled softly at the sight of us, she'd never seen Dad be so gentle and soft with someone before.

"What?" Tony asked as he noticed Pepper smiling at him,  
"You're going to be a wonderful Dad, Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, because this is a very emotional work it takes longer to bring my ideas together and finish things up. Thank you to the few people that left kudos, thank you for the reads too. This is going to be a long heartbreaking path for our characters and I thank each and every one of you for taking this path with me.


End file.
